First Han Civil War
| image = | caption = | date = 8th February 1949 – 5th September 1949 | place = Han archipelago | coordinates = | map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = *South Han invasion of North Hani repelled *League of Nations invasion of South Hani repelled *Military stalemate *Ceasefire agreement signed | commander1 = Yi Ling Wang Nanjing | commander2 = Jang Jingmyou | combatant1 = Great Han Empire | United Commonwealth | North Rajia }} | combatant2 = Han People's Republic | | | South Rajia }} | strength1 = | strength2 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = }} The First Han Civil War (Han: 노 첸 퍼 한, Nochènpòu Hán) was an armed conflict between the Great Han Empire and the Han People's Republic–which were centred on the islands of and , and respectively–which lasted from 8th February 1945 to 5th September 1948. The war was initiated following the withdrawal of Japanese troops from the after being repelled by the two main guerrilla movements, the Grand National Party in the north and the Han Worker's Party in the south, and the hastily done Hanyang Declaration. With Sierra recognising only the , Grand National Party as the rightful heir of Hani, the southern communists were enraged and chose to invade the North, quickly overrunning the central islands and the Bikoru peninsula. At the time, much of the North faced communist insurgencies and sympathised with communist ideals. Within a year, Hanyang was captured and the North was restricted to the northern half of Lusong. However, after the decision for the League of Nations to join the war, and an ambitious amphibious assault launched in the Bikoru peninsula, everything seemed to go in favour of the North; with the North–League of Nations coalition pushing south to reach the city of Sanwouga. The South eventually resisted the Northern invasion up till the former North–South border, and for the next two years, the situation would become a . In 1948, after three years of fighting, a ceasefire agreement was signed in the city of Suukbo. Despite this, the agreement was broken on numerous occasions, most notably during the brief Second and Third Han Civil Wars. For most of the remainder of the Cold War, both sides continued to have hostile relations with each other; actively denouncing each other and enticing people to defect to the other side through the use of propaganda. It is regarded as one of the first major conflicts of the , and is largely responsible for exacerbating the – divide within Asia. It also saw the Conference of American States and the participate in the first major armed conflict since the end of the , the establishment of Hani as a reluctant but firm ally to the West, and the formation of the Hanyang Pact as a bulwark against future communist aggression. Background Conflict Resolution Aftermath Since the late-seventies, both governments had announced efforts to reconcile with each other. Diplomatic relations were normalised, and an economic bloc was formed between the two during the eighties. In the 30th June 1991, the southern government finally capitulated to the North after its defeat in the Third Han Civil War. Footnotes Category:Great Han Empire Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:History of Sierra Category:Altverse